A little complaining changes a whole lot
by AlmostFamous75
Summary: Pretty sucky title and summary but whatever. Maximum ride has a big secret. She is also Maxine Martinez, World-Famous Singer. What happens when her mom sends her back to public school and she meets a group of out-of-the-ordinary friends? What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? And what happens when the thing you love the most gets in the way of who you love most?
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV

The yells and screams of the crowd echo in my ears. All of them wish they were me and i really don't blame them. They only see the money and the fame. The paparazzi and back stabbing friends who are only interested in you for the money are overlooked by most. Don't get me wrong, I mean, i love my life and all but sometimes i get really sick of it all and wish i was just a normal girl back in my home town of Dacula. I guess i should stop complaining and introduce myself. Well hey there I'm Maximum, Maximum Ride. But the world knows me as Maxine Martinez, famous singer and guitar prodigy. I like to think that if the world knew the real me they would be just as excepting as they are of me, however i know this isn't true. Take away the dark brown curly wig and desighner clothes and you get the real me. The one who no one should ever wake before 12 if they know what's good for them, who uses sarcasm like it's a drug, and who would definetly kill you if you got within ten feet with a make-up brush.

My whole career was started on youtube with a video that my sister, Ella, Took outside of my bathroom one morning of me singing in the shower. By the next day i had over a million hits and record labels knocking down my front door. For a fourteen year old girl who never got much because her mom was a veternarian, it came as a huge surprise that so many people were envious of my talent. I ended up signing with Smooth Tunes Recording and my life changed forever.

As i walk off the stage that night i can't help but feel like the same thing might happen again. The life changing thing not the whole record label from youtube thing. I climb into my limo only to find my mom sitting with a serious expression on her face. Uh oh. " Maximum there are some things we need to talk about." This is really not good, she used my real full name instead of just Max. "Ummm, OK mom sure what do you need to talk about?" " It has come to my attention that you are now failing most of your classes with your private tutor." "Oh yeah about that..."" I'm not finished, It has also been noticed that you continuously complain about not having any friends"" Well i am a teenage girl it would be nice to talk to someone who wasn't always talking about the release date of your next single"" Yes well, I believe I have found the solution to both of our issues""OK shoot I'm all ears""I'm sending you back to public school!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I completely forgot the AN last chapter. Oh well. Just want to let you guys know that reviews and flames are appreciated I really don't care if you insult me or not just let me know you read! **

**Disclaimer: So last time I checked I was a girl and I only have $100 to my name which unfortunately means I do not own Maximum Ride or the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Enjoy…. **

Fang POV

I Find it funny how you can stare at the ceiling for hours and never get past twenty in counting the dots before you lose where you started at. The band is counting on me to put together a new song before our gig tomorrow and so far I have nothing. Maybe it would help if they hadn't left me here all alone to come up with something…. God I hate then right now. All I keep hearing are those idiots who say "Just write what's on your mind and in your heart" bunch of hippie freaks they are. All that's on my mind is how everyone I think I can trust leaves me right when I need them the most. That would make a pretty depressing song but its all I got so I'm gonna run with it.

I grab my guitar and start playing the tune that comes to me.

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever know

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a….

My shadows the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Till then I walk alone

I finish up the song and I'm pretty impressed with myself. Yeah it's kind of depressing but if the band wanted upbeat and happy they should have left the writing to Nudge. Just as I put my notebook away my seven year old little sister runs in the room.

"FANGY" she screams" guess what, guess what, guess what". I go along with it to please her" What?" She practically bursts my eardrums when she screams "MAXINE MARTINEZ IS COMING TO YOUR SCHOOL!" I think I can honestly say that was unexpected in more ways that one.

**So I'm bored right now and decided to write another chapter at 11:00, I must be insane. If you love me review, if you don't still review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! so ummm you probably shouldn't get used to the whole update everyday thing cause there will be nothing until next sunday as i will be leaving for my week long trip to St. John with my family to celebrate the graduation of my sister. Thanks so much for the advice in the review MaximumAngel1. I am seriously considering a Beta so if anyone is up for it PM me. Hope you enjoy the chapter. My friend Shippments4ever0725 betaread this chapter per my request. She is a new author also and will have her first story up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own MR, nor do i own the song Run Daddy Run!**

Max POV

My ears pop as the altitude changes. Sitting in my own private jet is really not all that exciting. I'm considering taking a nap when my mother tells me that my producer is expecting a new song by the end of the week. Probably should get a jump start on that.

I probably shouldn't write a song today though. You see, today is the anniversary of the death of my father. He was killed in a car crash when i was 13, only 2 years ago. The pain that comes along with it is heart breaking, so i usually try to avoid thinking about it. The therapist tells me this is the exact opposite of what i should be doing so maybe i should write a song about it. After all just because i write it does not mean i have to record it. I don't necessarily want to write about the accident so the nightmares should suffice.I grab my Acoustic and get to work

Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near

Like a bullet from a gun

Run Daddy run

All the songs you used to sing to me

Would rock the birds to sleep

I need you now

So please somehow

Put rockets on your feet

Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near

Like a bullet from a gun

Run Daddy run

Saw that dark cloud coming

From a million miles away

Oh how I've dreaded

This god forsaken day

Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near

Like a bullet from a gun

Run Daddy run

Mama's been cryin in the kitchen

Sisters been afraid of the dark

I've been gatherin the pieces

Of all these shattered hearts

I don't care where you go to

I don't care where you land

Just get out of here daddy

As fast as you can

Daddy can you hear the devil drawing near

Like a bullet from a gun

Run Daddy run

Run Daddy run, Run Daddy run

Run Daddy run, Run Daddy run

I strum the last chord with tears streaming down my face. Maybe tonight I'll finally be able to sleep.I sniff and wipe the tears from my cheeks as the pilot declares our landing. No one else needs to know what I go through in silence.I throw down my guitar, slump down in my seat, and put on my face of stone that is the only thing I can afford to show. But tonight it seems harder than it's ever been before.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so here's today's update! Now I realize that these chapters have been pretty short, but this is my first fanfic so I'm not exactly sure how much I should write. So in this chapter I'm gonna go Avril Lavigne on you guys. Don't like it Don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. I also do not own Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi**

* * *

FANG POV

I imagine that when you're in a car driving probably 20 miles over the speed limit with the windows down, You feels close to the same effects you would if you were flying.

Another boring Monday. It seems that even driving doesn't bring me the same happiness that it usually does. The drive to school is boring as always. My only entertainment being the radio. As the previous song finishes the crew at the radio station seamlessly flows it into a new one. However there is a difference in the songs, I actually recognize this one. It's Maxine Martinez's latest single. The only reason I know this is because Angel runs through the house playing it at full volume. It's not like I actually pay attention to her music or anything like that. Pssht. _Yeah right buddy, you think about her all the time. _That is so not true.

I lean back in my seat as her melodic voice fills the interior of my car.

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious

He was a punk

She did ballet

What more can I say

He wanted her

She'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

all of her friends

stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a Sk8ter boi

she said see yah later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now she sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on TV

Guess who she sees

Sk8er boi rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a sk8ter boi

She said see yah later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now He's a super star

Slammin on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth

He was a sk8ter boi

She said see yah later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now He's a super star

Slammin on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock each other's world

I'm with the sk8er boi

I say see you later boy

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at a studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

I'm with the sk8er boi

I say see you later boy

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at a studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

I can't believe she's coming to our school! Ugh i sound so girly. Get a hold of yourself Fang. i pull into the parking lot to see at least 15 vans holding people with cameras. Stupid Paparazzi. There are practically no parking places left so I wind up in the back.

I see my friends sitting in a circle in the courtyard. A word about the band before you meet them. We are probably just about the weirdest group of kids you will ever see. There's Iggy who has strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes, Nudge, the most talkative person you'll ever meet, has thick curly brown hair and eyes to match, and Gazzy, the only freshman in the group, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes he looks just like my little sister which we all find kind of disturbing. Gazzy and Iggy are the group pyromaniacs. Nudge the fashionista. And then there is me. I have black hair and eyes that are such a dark shade of brown they look black. The rest of them say i give the group a sense of mystery with my antisocial personality. I wouldn't say I'm antisocial it's just that most people irritate me. We are considered the loser group of the school.

As soon as I reach the group I'm bombarded by questions by Nudge  
"OMG! Did you hear the news? Maxine Martinez is coming to OUR school! I hope she likes me and then we can be best friends and go shopping together. Oh and you and her would be like the cutest couple EVER! What if she hates us? OMG that would suck my life would be ruined!"  
Sometimes she amazes me with the amount she can say in one sentence  
" Nudge I'm sure she has better things to do than talk to the losers of the school. I mean come on she is famous." I kind of wish I could take it back the moment I said it. By the look on her face you would've thought I killed her puppy.

Every head turns toward the entrance to the school parking lot as a ruby red Aston Martin Vanquish pulls in. She only draws more attention to herself when Maxine steps out with another girl. She gazes over the crowd as if sizing everyone up, then decides to come over to the courtyard. I can only assume she is walking toward the populars in front of us, however I don't know who winds up more surprised, me or them. She walks right past Lissa, Brigid, Dylan, and the rest of the football and cheerleading teams and walks right over to us.  
"Hey, I'm Maxine but you can call me Max."

* * *

**The next chapter will be max's point of view of all this. Until next time.**

** -Your friend with the sexy imagination, AlmostFamous75**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there to all my diligent readers. I just got back from the U.S.V.I. It was amazing. My bro got a ceramic lizard and named it Iggy. I'm like this would be so much more awesome if you had read the book. There were donkeys on the sides of the road and they'd just walk right up to your car and not move. Cool at first but after a while you're like "get out of the fucking road you literal ass." Anyway I'm happy to be home and decided to give you guys an update on the story. Enjoy and bow at my feet. NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. Another thing to add to the list of things I don't own is the song Fences by Paramore. **

* * *

Max POV

Ahhh, driving. You gotta love it. The wind rustling through your hair or in my case wig.

I'm kind of drawing a blank on my mom's purpose to send me to school as Maxine instead of Maximum. Something about me not being able to just drop off the map for a while and how it will boost my image to go back to school to get an education. WHATEVER!

The radio station flawlessly shifts to a new song and as soon as I recognize it I change the station. I mean who wants to listen to themselves sing anyway. Maybe it's just me who finds it odd.

My sister sitting next to me groans as the station I changed it to starts a new song. For some odd reason Ella has just recently discovered that she doesn't enjoy Paramore anymore. I however love this band and would love to be able to sing some of their songs, especially the one currently playing.

I'm sitting in a room

Made up of only big white walls

And in the halls

There are people looking through

The window in the door

They know exactly what we're here for

Keep your head up

Let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

Don't you know by now

You can't turn back

Cause this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh oh open wide, cause this is your night

So smile, cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

By the time the song is over I'm pulling into the school parking lot. I see a relatively small number of paparazzi vans next to the side walk and hundreds of teens with bug eyes. They really should get used to seeing things like this. I wonder if the doubted I was actually coming to school. I had been seriously reconsidering it myself but I can't say no to Ella's puppy eyes.

I step out of the car and gaze around at the student body. From where I stand I can see the usual groups. The populars, the skaters, the nerds, and the band geeks. However one group catches my attention. They stand at the back of the courtyard and everyone seems to be avoiding them like they carry the plague. I decide that this means they are the only people here who don't care what other people want them to be like, and they are going to hang out with the people they choose. This is the group I want to be in.

I start to walk closer and I can tell most of them think I'm walking toward the populars. Jokes on them, IDIOTS! Their faces show obvious shock as I walk past them and my stoic face threatens to crack as I try to contain my laughter.

When I reach the group of what I can only assume are the "losers" of the school, I decide that even though they probably know who I am They'd think I was stuck up if I didn't introduce myself.  
"Hey, I'm Maxine but you can call me Max" They all seem dumbstruck for a moment until one of them approaches me. He as long black hair that I want to run my hands through and deep onyx eyes I could stare into forever. BAD MAX! NO GIRLY THOUGHTS!  
"The name's Fang" is all he says yet it's all it takes for my heart to decide that I'm a gonner, however my brain is a bit slow on the uptake.

* * *

**So there you go my amazing readers. I will update for you soon however I am currently being pestered by my friend to hurry up and finish so we can do something, So i must part with you. Until next time,**

**Your friend with the sexy imagination,**

**AlmostFamous75**


End file.
